Up to the present, making the skin pretty and helping makeup last longer have been carried out by smoothening irregularities in the skin due to e.g. pores and fine wrinkles.
As the skin cosmetics for use in such treatment, for example, aqueous gel cosmetics containing a silica-coated silicone elastomer and an associative thickening agent have been proposed (Patent document 1). The cosmetics have a roughness-covering effect and can be overlaid on a foundation as well as imparting firmness/elasticity to the skin. However, the aqueous gel cosmetics contain no oil contents. Because of this, sense of use including moist feeling and shiny appearance is unsatisfactory and persistency of roughness-covering effect tends to be inferior. Furthermore, since the cosmetics are developed for the purpose of overlaying on a foundation, formulation ingredients and contents are limited, and it is difficult to obtain satisfactory roughness-covering effect and sense of use (firmness/elasticity, smoothness, moist feeling, and shiny appearance).